


Gonna Be A Better One (A Thousand Miles To Your Door) [Podfic]

by BrickGrass



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, gratuitous robot invasions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/pseuds/BrickGrass
Summary: In which Tim quits being Robin, Kon refuses to quit Tim and Ma Kent is full of relationship advice.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gonna Be A Better One (A Thousand Miles To Your Door)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/260273) by [Traincat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traincat/pseuds/Traincat). 



> Thanks a bunch to Traincat for letting me podfic this!! This is the first chapter of two but I'm posting it now because I'm really happy with it. Hope you enjoy :3
> 
> My [tumblr](https://brickgrass.tumblr.com/)

##### Downloads

  * MP3 | [Chapter 1](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/DCU/Gonna-Be-A-Better-One-A-Thousand-Miles-To-Your-Door-Chapter-1.mp3) | 54MB | 00:59:19
  * MP3 | [Chapter 2](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/DCU/Gonna-Be-A-Better-One-A-Thousand-Miles-To-Your-Door-Chapter-2.mp3) | 64MB | 01:09:29



##### Streaming

  



End file.
